Spooky Sojourn
by Hickumu
Summary: When the gang lands in Halloween Town, its time for spooky fun as they search for Sakura's feather. But Oogie Boogie's back has his sights set on Jack's new friends. Syaoran and the gang will have to sing, dance, and scare their way to the next feather.
1. Crash Landing

I only saw _Nightmare Before Christmas _for the first time just two years ago (I know, I know. Shock, horror, pity, I got it from everyone else I know. Anyone, I think I might be the first to come up like this. Or not. Don't quote me on that in case I'm wrong.

I'm going to do the "one chapter a day" shtick, but be comforted with the fact that I've already finished the story itself and I have all the documents loaded and ready to post. Yes, it's a cheap ploy to get more hits (and hopefully reviews)...but in fifteen or sixteen days time, this sucker should be posted in its entirety.

Still, consider this yet more evidence of my weird, weird mind. And enjoy.\

I own none of this.

* * *

There is a world, far, far away from our own dull world. All this world is…is a forest. Nothing lives here. It is only a stop for dimension travelers. And the destination of these travelers lies in the very center of the forest, in a ring of seven trees. Each one of these trees has a door on them. One is shaped like an egg, another like a turkey. One of them is shaped like a pumpkin, with a wide, laughing mouth and a knob in the center of its orange face. Anyone opening this door would find only blackness beyond…but, if they kept the door open too long, the blackness would begin to tug at them, until the pull was too much to resist. 

Each of these doors lead to a world. An unchanging world, where one holiday never ends. The pumpkin door leads to Halloween Town…

* * *

The full moon shone down over a graveyard. Tombstones of all sizes littered it, with no real order except for the trodden dirt path leading away to the north. Dead silence reigned, except for the howling of the wind and the occasional moan from nowhere… 

…and the crash.

The crash had been immediately preceded by a strange noise, like the very air being twisted around. Then, a hole had opened up in the air, a deeper blackness against the night, and four people and a thing had hit the ground, one on top of the other.

The…_thing_ that had landed on the very top of the pile was about the size of pork bun, and was actually _shaped _like a white pork bun. It was covered in white fur, with long rabbit ears, rabbit feet, stubby arms, narrow eyes, and a large red gem set in the middle of its forehead.

The pork-bun-rabbit was currently doing a happy dance on top of a man. He was very tall, and wiry, with wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a high-collared, long sleeved white shirt buckled together at the left side, with black pants and black boots. Black gloves went all the way up to his elbows. His entire outfit was covered by a long white hooded coat, decorated with teal-colored symbols and lined with fur.

The blond man was on top of a couple of children, one boy and one girl. The boy was tall for fifteen, tall and lean, with a mop of brown hair and intense amber eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, baggy white pants, and thick hiking boots. Goggles hung around his neck, and he wore a long, tattered cloak tied around him with string.

The girl was as tall as the boy, but much thinner, with short, wavy pink hair and green eyes. She wore a white overshirt, white pants, green shoes, little more than pointy-toed slippers, and an overskirt, belted with a sash. All of her clothes were lined with red, and the shirt had a black cross set in the middle with a red gem.

The final man, crushed under the weight of his four comrades, looked_livid. _He was tall and more heavily built than his other companions, with spiky black hair and narrow red eyes. He wore a large, high-collared, black cloak, over an old, beaten breastplate, with black pants ending in large, thick boots. His hair was kept out of his face by a black hairpiece, set in the center with a silver crescent moon. Stuck into his belt was a sword, with a blue hilt decorated on the edges with gold.

"Would you all get off of me?!" he finally managed to yell.

The other man finally oriented himself, realized the order they'd fallen in, and hurriedly got off. "My apologies, Sakura and Syaoran," he said with a bow. "Oh, and you too, Kuro-mi."

Syaoran offered a hand to the man in black, who ignored it and struggled to his feet. "Are you all right, Mr. Kurogane?" asked Sakura nervously.

"Fine," muttered Kurogane bitterly. "At least I _will _be as soon as I can get my hands on that stupid white pork bun…"

The "pork bun", who had vacated to a tombstone, let out a shriek, although its huge grin remained fixed in place. "Eeeeek! Fai must defend Mokona!" it cried, leaping onto the blond man's shoulder.

Kurogane made a lunge for the two, but suddenly stopped dead. "Kid…" he growled, drawing out the word. "Where…the hell…is Hien?"

Syaoran blinked, and then both hands suddenly patted his sides. He went pale. "Oh, no…" he said. "It must have come loose during our fall…Master Kurogane, help me find it!"

Distracted from his revenge against Mokona, Kurogane broke off and joined Syaoran in his search.

Fai let out his breath in relief, and took advantage of the break from his favorite pastime of teasing Kurogane to observe their new surroundings…

"Wheet-whoo…" he said softly. Fai couldn't whistle. "Take a look at this…"

Sakura heard him, and she too gazed around…and gulped. "T—T—Tombstones…" she whispered. "So many tombstones…"

"Yep," said Fai, who appeared completely unperturbed. "I wonder if the old rule of walking over someone's grave being bad luck applies in the world?"

Sakura gulped and tried to step away from the tombstone that towered over her, but soon realized that, with the graves scattered as they were, her group might soon have a _lot_ more bad luck than they already did…

She whirled around suddenly, at the sudden barking of a dog behind her! "Hm…" said Fai, cocking his head. "Now what would a dog be doing out here…?"

"I…don't know…" Sakura whispered, creeping forward. She heard Fai start moving behind her, and felt a little braver. Fai, though he was more than a little strange, was a comforting presence to have at your back.

She heard the bark again, around the tombstone right in front of her. Edging around the tombstone as quietly as she could manage, Sakura looked around…

There was no dog. The patch behind the gravestone was empty, except for…

"Mr. Fai! Moko! Come look at this!"

When Fai and Mokona rounded the headstone, he saw Sakura kneeling down, her back to them. "What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Mokona.

Sakura glanced back at them, her face white. "There's…" she whispered. "There's no dog…"

"I guess it ran off," said Fai, shrugging.

Sakura shook her head. "There's no dog…" she said, moving aside to let Fai see. "But there is…"

Fai knelt down where Sakura had been sitting, and let out another low "Wheet-whoo".

There was no dog.

But there _was_ another small tombstone…

…shaped like a dog house.

"That's strange," said Fai, standing up.

"Yes…" said Sakura with a gulp. Then, she looked down at sword, sheathed in red and gold, that she'd found leaning against the grave. "At least he found Hien…"


	2. Jack Has Plans

For some reason, I changed _-san _to _Mr._. I think it's because I was still comparatively new to _Tsubasa _then, so I didn't feel like it. If you want it changed, let me know. Easily done.

* * *

As Sakura, Fai, and Mokona began picking their way back through the valley of tombstones, far away, along the dirt path and up a small hill, in the square of a town unlike any other, a hurried meeting was being called: 

_"Okay, everyone! They're down in the valley, so we might not have much time! We don't have time for much fancy. We'll just scare them out of their skin!"_

_"Sounds good to me!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I love it! Brilliant!_

_"Ahahahaha!"_

_"Yes, yes! Everyone, please! I still need your attention! Now…Zero, when I tell you, lead them up here. You know what to do. Clown, if they get here before we're ready, hold them until I give you the signal."_

_"Got it, boss!"_

_"Great! Okay, now. Bed Monster, Stair Monster, usual places. Werewolf, this time I'd like to try you in the trashcan. Give 'em the old jack-in-the-box routine! Corpse Tree, I'd like you…"_

* * *

"Ghost dog?" asked Kurogane scornfully. "I don't believe it."

"It was true…" said Sakura softly.

Syaoran stepped up to Sakura's defense, the sword Hien now re-tied at his side. "Master, why would she make that up?" he asked.

"We heard a dog bark, I know that much," said Fai.

"So there was a dog. Big deal," said Kurogane, unconvinced.

"And a dog grave!" cried Mokona indignantly. "Ghost dog!"

"I still don't buy it!"

"But Master, didn't you say there were magical creatures in your world?" asked Syaoran. "Ghosts are magical creatures, aren't they?"

Fai smiled and nodded. Kurogane through up his hands in frustration, but before he could yell back, he was interrupted…

…by the barking of a dog.

The five whirled around. The barking seemed to be coming from behind a tombstone a few feet away. Sakura hurried over; Syaoran following with a cry of "Princess, wait!"

Sakura rounded the headstone to find it deserted, but then the barking started up again, another few headstones away. She hurried off again, much to Syaoran's dismay.

"Wait for me!" called Fai, joining the chase. Kurogane, in danger of being left stranded with Mokona on Fai's shoulder, had no choice but to follow.

And so the dance proceeded. No matter how quickly Sakura ran, just when she thought she'd found the dog, the barking would start again, in another place. After ten minutes, there was no doubt in the minds of Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, or Mokona that it was a ghost they were dealing with. Kurogane, trailing behind Fai, didn't know and didn't care. He was already sick of this world.

Sakura, out of breath, was finally forced to stop, letting Syaoran catch up. "Are you all right, Princess?" he asked worriedly. Sakura managed to smile while she gasped for air.

"I'm all right," she said. "But…I think I lost the dog…"

It was true. The barking of the ghost dog had echoed around the graveyard during the chase, but now it was silent again except for the wind.

Fai finally managed to catch up to the two children at that point. "Syaoran? Sakura?" he asked, glancing at them. Then, looking around, he said, almost sadly: "Oh dear. Our friend must have gotten bored. Well, I guess now we should find out where to go ne—oh! Look!"

The two kids followed Fai's pointing finger, up across the graveyard.

Off in the distance, set on a small hill, was a town.

Kurogane finally managed to catch up. "Well then, shall we?" asked Fai. Syaoran and Sakura nodded, and the four, ignoring Kurogane, began picking their way through the enormous cemetery, towards the only landmark they could see. Kurogane had to stop himself from pulling out his own sword, Sohi, and taking out his frustration on the nearest acceptable targets (Fai and Mokona) before he followed.

There was no way of telling how long it took to get up to the wrought-iron gates of the town, but the group still had to stop for a rest about halfway along. During their rest, Sakura fell asleep, and the other four knew better than to try and wake her up, so Syaoran carried her the rest of the way. Truth to tell, he just wanted to lay down and sleep as well, no matter how much bad luck he might rack up from it, but he refused to let it show.


	3. This is Halloween

"Hellooooo there?" Fai called as the group stood before the iron gates. "Anybody home?"

"We need to enter, please!" Syaoran yelled.

There was silence on the other side of the gates for a while, and then someone beyond cleared its throat.

"Er…eh…" it said, the voice high pitched and reedy. "Er…"

"You gonna let us in, our not?!" Kurogane yelled angrily. It had been a long night, and Fai had chattered incessantly during their trip up.

"Er…state your business!"

"We just need a place to stay!" Syaoran called.

"Hm…why?"

Kurogane let out an angry snarl and drew Sohi. "Because it's been a long trip, we're all tired, and _I've got a sword!"_

What sounded like a hurried, whispered conversation took place beyond the gates. All the four could see beyond was a town square, with a fountain in the center, surrounded by buildings. Syaoran thought they looked rather grim for houses, but he'd been to many worlds, and seen much stranger things…

Finally, the reedy voice cried out "Okay! I can let you in now! Welcome to Halloween Town! Ahahahaha!"

This immediately set the conscious members of the group, even Mokona, on guard. They exchanged a glance, and then Kurogane shrugged and led the way inside. Syaoran nodded. If it was a choice between letting Sakura sleep with a roof over her head or braving the graveyard again, he was more than willing to risk it. Fai, with Mokona still piggy-backing on him, trailed behind.

There was no sign of the mysterious gatekeeper, and Syaoran paused by the fountain, staring around. "I don't like this place," he murmured. "I don't think…it's safe here…"

"Then why'd we come?" asked Kurogane testily, sitting down. Fai peered at the fountain and chuckled.

"Kuro-chan, are you sure it's safe to sit on a fountain with green water?" he asked.

Kurogane glanced at the water gushing from the fountain behind him, spotted its poisonous green color, and hurriedly leapt up.

Syaoran was just about to suggest that they leave, cemetery or not, when an earsplitting shriek cut through the silence, making them all jump and bunch together.

"Mokona agrees with Syaoran…" said Mokona with a shudder, using its ears to cover its eyes.

And then they heard another sound, the sound…

…of singing.

"_Boys and girls of every age._

_Would you like to see something strange?"_

A shadow flitted across the wall in front of them, immediately setting Kurogane into a battle stance.

"_Come with us and you will see,_

_in our town of Halloween…"_

Syaoran and Fai were positive they felt something tap them on the shoulders. Both of them whirled around, but there was nothing there. That soon became just another minor worry, however, when the singing broke out again…

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat 'till the neighbor's gonna_

_DIE OF FRIGHT!"_

Two ghosts flew out of the fountain, moaning horribly and flying straight through Syaoran. Spiraling away, both ghosts continued the song:

"_It's our town! Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween…"_

Sakura chose that moment to stir in Syaoran's arms. Staring up at him, bleary-eyed, she asked "Syaoran? What's going on?"

"I don't know," said Syaoran, setting her on her feet. Sakura noted the urgency in his voice. "But stay behind me!"

Fai was the next to receive the surprise when _something_ jumped out at him from under a bench, a great shaggy _thing_, all hair and fangs and blood red eyes.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed!_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_

Kurogane, about to set to work on the thing, was distracted when something slithered over his foot.

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs._

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_

Sakura, as the "Stair Monster" rose up in front of her and Syaoran and hissed, the snakes it had for fingers hissing as well, let out a scream of terror.

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

A door opened to the right of Syaoran and Sakura, and four vampires strode out boldly. As they prowled towards Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona, the vampires sang:

"_In this town we call home_

_everyone hail to the—"_

They got no farther. The monsters had crossed the line when Sakura had screamed. Syaoran, rage bubbling inside of him, pulled out Hien and slashed at the vampires.

Kurogane and Fai saw it, and at the gasps of horror that echoed around the square knew that Syaoran had just made their lives a whole lot more difficult.

The vampires leapt back and then, as one, let out a bone-chilling wail and turned into bats that swarmed over Syaoran, nipping at his exposed skin, and tugging at his hair. Sakura gasped again and tried to help Syaoran swat the bats away, but they wouldn't be dislodged.

Fai was about to go and help, but then the shaggy monster tackled him from behind, bearing the man to the ground. Kurogane soon ended up in the same fix, when a large pumpkin flew out of nowhere and exploded in his face. Wiping goop out of his eyes, he soon had another problem to contend with when a witch on a broom flew straight for him!

_**"STOP!!!"**_

And, at the bellowed order, the chaos…stopped. The monster on top of Fai froze. The witch landed. The bats disentangled themselves from the children. The monsters that had poured out into the square, surrounding Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona froze…and parted.

An avenue was left clear, and someone or some_thing_ was striding towards them.

"Friends, friends!" said the newcomer placatingly, speaking to the crowd of monsters. "Come now! We got caught a little off guard, but so what? These people had the power to frighten even us, the _masters_ of terror! Anyone with _that_ kind of power should be welcomed here! Come on! Let's give them a frightful welcome!"

The newcomer was over six feet high, tall enough to look Fai in the eye. He was dressed in a black and white vertically striped suit, with a bowtie under his chin. In fact, he would have looked like a gentleman…

…if it weren't for the fact that he was a skeleton. Just a skeleton, his polished bones gleaming in the moonlight. But, whoever or whatever he was, the monsters let out a scream that actually sounded…cheerful. Like, with a few short sentences, their attitude about the newcomers had been completely reversed.

Somehow that was just as scary.

* * *

So, how'd my little musical number turn out? There will be more. 


	4. Source of the Scares

Exposition chapter. This is supposed to take place after the movie, both Kingdom Hearts games, and the _Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge _game. If you've never played any of them, hopefully this will help you out.

* * *

Turning to them, the skeleton bowed. "Welcome, welcome to Halloween Town!" he said happily, striding towards them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" 

Fai immediately shook Jack's hand, laughing. "That was quite a lot of fun," he said happily. Jack returned the smile.

"Scary!" yelped Mokona, lifting on ear just enough to glance at Jack.

"Thank you very much," Jack said.

Winning the other three over, however, proved much harder. Kurogane's response to Jack was just to snort and glare, Syaoran was extremely wary of the citizens of Halloween Town, and Sakura was too hysterical to notice much.

"Oh, dear," said Jack, when he saw her. "Sally, could you take care of her, please?"

The woman stepped out of the darkness; brushed past Syaoran with an air that gave no doubt that she would be obeyed, and laid a hand on the sobbing Sakura's shoulder. "Come with me, dear," she murmured, guiding Sakura to her feet. "I'll take you somewhere quiet." Sakura, relieved that the one guiding her appeared to be human, merely exchanged a worried look with Syaoran, who transferred it to Jack.

"I'd like to go with her, Mr. Skellington," he said. Jack shrugged, and Syaoran hurried after Sally, leaving the two adults and the thing alone with the rest of the monsters.

"So…this is 'Halloween Town', you say?" asked Fai, looking around.

"That's right!" said Jack proudly. "Where every day is even more horrible than the last!"

This statement was met with another scream of approval from the monsters, who fell silent when Kurogane laid a hand threateningly on Sohi's hilt.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Jack, cocking his head. "I've never seen people like you before? Which holiday are you from? Or…" at this Jack's voice grew hushed. "You're not…from the actual _human_ world, are you?"

Fai and Kurogane exchanged a "look".

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private," said Fai. "Then we can explain ourselves and _you _can fill us in, Mr. Skellington."

"Please, please," said Jack, slipping an arm around Fai's shoulder and steering him away. "Call me Jack!"

* * *

"Please, you should really calm down!" said Sally desperately. Sakura had gone back to cowering behind Syaoran. "You have nothing to worry about! Really!" 

It had been going all right. In the dark, Syaoran and Sakura hadn't been able to get a good look at her. However, when they'd come under an old, flickering street light, it had hit them for the first time that Sally's skin was gray, and covered in a myriad of stitches.

Syaoran, however, hadn't drawn Hien, something Sally took as a good sign.

"Perhaps we could stop here for now," he said, sitting down on a nearby bench. "And you can explain to us where exactly we are, Miss Sally."

"Very well," said Sally, sitting down next to him. Sakura sat down on Syaoran's other side. Before she began, Sally glanced over at a shadowy corner, where sad, mournful music was emitting. "Could you keep it down?" she called. "Maybe head on over to the square?"

"Sure, Sally!" came the response. Three men, looking more like puppets than real humans, strode out of the shadows and headed down the path the three had come from. Sakura pressed a little closer to Syaoran.

"Well…" said Sally, folding her arms in her lap and staring at the two children. "Where should I begin…?"

* * *

All five travelers had experienced their own version of Halloween in their own worlds, and Halloween Town was where every incarnation of the holiday was born. It was the most celebrated time of the year, and every day was gone through with the bright promise of Halloween ahead. The creatures of Halloween Town _lived_ for the sounds of screams of terror, and dedicated their lives to making each and every year scarier than the last. 

Despite their monstrous appearance, however, the citizens were harmless. While they relished every jump of surprise and scream of terror, each and every one of them drew the line at causing actual harm. Terror was one thing, danger was another. And, in their own way, the monsters were actually _friendly_…just in an incredibly macabre fashion.

Technically, Halloween Town was run by "The Mayor" (no one knew his real name, he was known to one and all as "Mayor"), but in reality it was run by Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King for as long as anyone could remember. When it came to Halloween and many other matters, he had the final say, and was often busy.

A fact discovered a few years ago was that Halloween Town was merely one of several worlds, each one dedicated to a particular holiday that existed in various incarnations across the many worlds. The only one any of the citizens other than Jack knew _anything_ about was "Christmas Town"…and what they knew they could still barely comprehend. Christmas Town was just too alien a concept; the two holidays were essentially opposites. Jack had been to every holiday world, and was _fascinated _by them, especially Christmas Town. However, it had been a year since he'd traveled anywhere, not since the last fiasco that had almost resulted in the destruction of all the Holiday Worlds. Now Jack seemed to feel that his place was here in Halloween Town…forever.

* * *

"And there you have it," Jack finished. Fai blinked several times, then let out a: "Wheet-whoo." 

"Wow…" said Mokona. "Mokona never knew about that, and Mokona heard a lot from Miss Yuuko."

"Sounds ridiculous," Kurogane growled.

"But it's all true," said Jack. "After all, you've seen it with your own eyes!"

The four had retired to Jack's tower, after Kurogane made it clear that the next creature to try and scare them would wish it had never been spawned. There, the three had made themselves comfortable, and had been introduced to "Zero", Jack's pet and the one responsible for guiding them to town. Fai had gained some gloating rights over Kurogane at the fact that Zero was, indeed, a ghost dog.

"Mokona, can you sense a feather here?" asked Fai. Mokona focused…and nodded.

"Mokona definitely feels a feather!" it said.

"A…feather?" asked Jack, staring at Mokona. Fai smiled.

"Perhaps we should explain, now…" he said.

* * *

"And here we are!" said Sally. 

"Wow…" Sakura breathed. "Syaoran…look at that!"

They'd arrived at a fenced-in field. Pumpkins with faces carved into them grew all over the place. And, in the center of the field, was a small hill. However, unlike an ordinary hill, this one jutted forward, and_curved_. A bit of turf extended from the top of the hill and had curved into a spiral.

"Spiral Hill," said Sally simply as Sakura took a few steps forward, entranced. With the full moon, a larger moon than she'd ever seen, having reached its zenith in the sky, the scene was _amazing._

"I like to come here a lot," said Sally. "It's kind of a…quiet place. Not even the ghosts make trouble here. It's just a place where you can come and…think."

Sakura immediately headed for the top of the hill, Syaoran following behind. Sally smiled. "Can you both get back to town on your own?" she called.

Syaoran turned and nodded. "We'll be okay, Miss Sally!" he called back, waving. "Don't worry!"

Sally wasn't in the slightest. Waving back, she turned and headed back to Halloween Town.


	5. Mischief

Don't thank me for the double update. It's in case there is no Saturday update, because I will be out of town for most of the day. Plus, I thought you might want some story after the length exposition, so...enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, I've never gotten so many!

* * *

When she arrived, Sally headed on instinct back to Dr. Finklestein's lab. Tiredness was beginning to set in, and she could feel a seam coming undone at her elbow that she'd really like to treat properly.

"Sally!"

Sally turned, glancing over her shoulder, to see Jack hurrying down the stairs of his tower. "Hello, Jack," she said.

"Can I walk you?"

Sally smiled. "Of course."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Jack spoke abruptly.

"So…what do you think of our visitors, Sally?"

"Well, I've only really spoken to Syaoran and Sakura. The two children. Syaoran is a very brave boy, but I don't think Sakura's completely at home here."

"Kurogane is. He's _very _scary, but I don't think he likes it here much, for some reason."

"Which one is he? That tall man with the blue eyes?"

"No, no, that was Fai. He likes it here. So does Mokona, oddly enough. The white thing."

"Mokona is…cute, sadly…"

Jack nodded. "Cute" was an unfortunate thing to be, but some people just couldn't help the way they were born. He'd very tactfully not brought it up. Probably the poor creature had done all it could, but some people were apparently just _stuck _being cute. Mokona must have it hard…

"I just wish I could do something for Sakura…" Sally continued. "She doesn't seem to take getting scared well. Jack, maybe _you_ could do something. Show her how wonderful Halloween Town is. You _are_…"

"…the Pumpkin King, yes I know," said Jack with a sigh. "According to Fai, apparently Sakura and her friends are looking for 'feathers'."

"Like off of birds?"

"No. These feathers are supposed are supposed to be very special and important to Sakura. Mokona says one's supposed to be around here. Oh…and…Sally?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I_did_ get an idea to make our friends feel more welcome…"

* * *

"How can you _sleep _at a time like this?!" 

Fai opened one dark blue eye. He was sprawled on the couch in Jack's tower. "Very easily, Kuro-tan," he said blearily. "You just lie down, close your eyes, and count sheep."

"I mean…wait sec, _sheep_?" Kurogane was sitting under the window, with no more bedding than his cloak would provide.

"It's a technique Sakura told me about. Very calming, actually."

"Really? They have sheep in your world? What…wait a second, what the hell am I saying?!"

"How can I sleep at a time like this?" Fai prompted.

"We've known that skeletal maniac for a few hours and there you are, _completely _relaxed!" Kurogane snapped.

"Yep!"

"We don't know if we can trust him!"

"You don't?"

"I don't trust _anyone_ I've known for less than several years," said Kurogane adamantly.

"Time oddities included?"

"What?"

"Time passes differently from world to world. Several years might have already passed on your world, Kuro-pon. Do you trust me?" asked Fai, bemused.

"I don't like you _or _trust you!"

"I'm hurt," said Fai, closing his eye again.

"Stop changing the subject!" Kurogane yelled, leaping to his feet. "Don't you get that they could be planning something?! We don't know _anything_ about this town _or_ these people! They could _all_ be enemies."

"Well, no matter what the case, we have to find Sakura's feather," said Fai, not opening his eyes again.

"Stupid brat," Kurogane muttered, sitting back down. "You and the dumpling can get yourselves eaten if you want. First sign of trouble, I'm getting out of here."

"Of course, Kuro-ju."

* * *

It was a few hours later, just before dawn, when Syaoran stumbled back into Halloween Town, carrying the sleeping Sakura. Spiral Hill had clearly been a good place. It had only taken about half an hour for Sakura to completely recover from their initial encounter with the citizens of Halloween Town. 

It was too bad he'd never gotten the opportunity to establish where to meet Mr. Fai and Master Kurogane. He didn't want to wander around if he didn't have to…

The sound of barking made Syaoran turn his head. A dog, a _ghost_ dog, hovered by the green fountain. It hurried over when it saw Syaoran had noticed him. It yapped at him a couple of times, and then turned towards a wrought iron gate a few yards away. The dog started to zoom away, and then turned when it felt that Syaoran hadn't followed. It barked a couple of times, and then zoomed back, hovered up into Syaoran's face, and gave one loud bark.

"All right, all right!" said Syaoran, swatting the dog away. "I'm coming."

Satisfied, the dog flew off, Syaoran staggering behind. The gates weren't locked, so Syaoran managed to edge it open with his foot, then stagger up the long, winding path of stairs to the tower that Zero headed for at top speed. He reached the door to the tower just as Zero rushed through it without slowing down. Sighing, Syaoran opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" chirped Fai, from the base of another winding staircase. Spotting Sakura on his back, he stood up. "I don't suppose you've gotten any sleep yet?"

"A little…" Syaoran lied.

"Right," said Fai, very clearly showing he didn't believe a word. "The couch up the stairs is very comfortable. You ought to take a nap."

"I'm fine…"

"You're swaying," said Fai bemusedly. "Come on"

"Uh…where'd that dog go?"

"That was Zero. He's Jack's pet, and he was the one who led us on that little chase last night. He's upstairs as well. Has he licked you yet?"

"Uh…no…"

Fai laughed. "It feels _weird_," he said.

"Where's Master Kurogane?"

"Kuro-wan's upstairs. He's been sleeping like a log!"

"Really? I would have thought Master would sleep lightly."

"I guess he's just too tired. Lucky for us…"

"Mr. Fai…what did you do?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.

"It was Mokona's idea," said Fai happily.

Syaoran's suspicions were immediately confirmed when he and Fai hit the top of the stairs and spotted Mokona. The creature was sitting on Kurogane's chest, a black marker from who-knew-where clenched in its hands and being put to work.

"Mr. Fai!" Syaoran cried. Fai hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Ssh!" he said a touch pleadingly. "Mokona's not done yet and Kuro-kun could wake up any minute!"

Syaoran blinked…then shrugged and gave up. Fai smiled.

"Anyway, you should probably get some sleep as well, Syaoran," he said, jabbing a thumb towards an overstuffed black couch pushed against one wall. "We haven't heard anything yet from Jack or anyone else from Halloween Town. It's all very strange."

"Have you gotten any sleep, Mr. Fai?" asked Syaoran, sitting Sakura gently down on the couch and then sitting down himself.

"Plenty! Don't worry about me!"

Syaoran barely had time to before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


	6. Costume Party

Personally, this is one of my favorite parts. I'd wanted to get to it all the while I was writing this

* * *

When Jack and Sally finally arrived back at the tower a few hours later, carrying some assorted wrapped bundles, it was to find Kurogane attempting to commit murder. Black scribbles all over his face, a testament to Mokona and Fai's mischief, he'd drawn Sohi and was trying to catch both the wizard and the creature, but with the two running in opposite directions, he was having a hard time. Zero, who had curled up by the door waiting for Jack to return and was now half-_through_ the door, opened one eye and gave an almost apologetic bark.

"What's going on?" asked Jack as Mokona hopped past.

"Kurogane wants to kill Mokona!"

"Why?" asked Sally, scooping up the creature and holding it at her eye level.

"Mokona doesn't not know," said Mokona, shaking its head.

"Right…" said Jack, watching Kurogane now completely focusing on trying to murder Fai. "Where are Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Sleeping!" said Mokona immediately.

"Could you go wake them up, please?" asked Sally.

Mokona saluted, then hopped off Sally's hands and up the stairs.

"Now to put a stop to this," said Jack, handing his bundles to Sally. "Excuse me, please."

Stepping forward, his hand shot out and caught Sohi around the blade, causing both Kurogane and Fai to freeze and stare at him. "Now, what's going on here?" asked Jack, looking from one man to the other.

"He…" Kurogane snarled, pointing at Fai. "Look, do I really need to say it?!"

"I don't think so," said Jack, a smile flitting across his skull.

"Don't laugh at me, you pile of…"

"What's that you have there, Miss?" asked Fai, glancing at the five bundles Sally held.

"It's 'Sally'. You're Fai, right?"

"Yes, Miss Sally," said Fai, inclining his head.

"_Just_ Sally, Fai," said Sally firmly, nudging one of the bundles out. "The only one with a title around here are Jack, Dr. Finklestein, and the Mayor. As for this, well…you'll see."

"For me?" asked Fai taking the package, a gleam in his eyes: "Why thank you!"

"Kurogane, yours' is on the bottom. Mokona, yours' is above his," said Sally.

"I don't want it," said Kurogane, who was still trying to wrench Sohi out of Jack's grip. Mokona, however, held out its paws eagerly for the small, round package, which Sally handed him.

Fai, who had sat down and set to work tearing his package open, suddenly laughed and stood up, holding what looked like a long, black piece of cloth in front of him. "It's a…" he said. "A…what is it?"

"Just try it on," Sally said. "You can upstairs. When you get up there, can you send Syaoran and Sakura down? But _you_ don't come down until I tell you to!"

"Right!" said Fai, hurrying up the stairs.

"Kurogane, this one's yours…" said Sally, setting the packages down. She picked up a small, round package, identical to Mokona's and held it out. "You need to open it outside. Mokona, you too."

"Why outside?" asked Kurogane suspiciously, but he took it anyway.

"Just do it," said Sally sternly. "Jack, can you…?"

"Come on, Kurogane," said Jack, dragging Kurogane outside by Sohi. The last thing Sally heard of the two was: _"Stop scratching up my sword!"_ before the tower door slammed shut after them.

At that moment, Syaoran and Sakura came down the stairs. "Miss Sally, what's going on?" asked Syaoran. Sally had given up on convincing either of the kids to go without the "Miss". "Mr. Fai just told us to come see you."

"Ah, yes!" said Sally, picking up the final two bundles. "Syaoran, this is yours. You can change in the closet under the stairs. I wouldn't force you, but I need to help Sakura with this and Stair Monster is under orders not to mess around here." She passed Sakura her own package before putting her hands on her hips and giving Syaoran a mock-stern glare. "And don't come out until I tell you to!" she said.

But before either of them could move, a _bang_ from outside made all three jump, followed by a second, louder _bang_. Both these bangs were followed by a roar of anger that sounded very much like it came from Kurogane and the sound of running feet.

"Let's hope Jack can keep them occupied," said Sally, pursing her lips. "Syaoran!"

"Yes, Miss Sally," said Syaoran meekly, shutting himself in the closet.

Sakura set about tearing the wrappings off her own present and gasped at its contents. "Miss Sally…" she whispered, holding a bundle of white fabric. "What…?"

"Just get dressed," said Sally, picking up two jars hidden under the cloth. "And when you do, hold still. This is going to feel odd, but hopefully it will be worth it…"

* * *

It took a while, and Sally heard Syaoran fidgeting restlessly in the closet, but finally, she stood back and admired her work. "Perfect!" she said. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," said Sakura, giving a halfhearted twirl.

"You look great!" said Sally, clapping her hands. "Truly terrifying!_Now_ _come on out, everybody!_"

Fai came down the stairs first, and Sakura gasped. "Mr. Fai…" she said, lost for words. "You…wow."

Fai looked at Sakura and grinned. "Wheet-whoo!" he said, applauding. "Sakura is so scary!"

Fai was a skeleton. He wore a half mask, covering the top half of his face, including his blonde hair. His hands and feet also wore gloves and shoes that looked eerily like bone, but on closer inspection were actually black gloves and slippers painted with skeletal hands and feet. Jack's own sense of style had been added, and Fai was actually wearing a grey tailcoat over a black shirt and grey pants, complete with top hat and cane.

Sakura was _white_. Completely white. Not just her face, but any exposed skin, was white. She was now wearing a white robe and her hair was completely covered by a white cap with gauze scarves attached. Gray had been added around her eyes, giving them a hollow look. Gauze scarves had also been attached to her dress, and she also clutched one around her shoulders. With the white almost glowing in the shadowy room, the result was indeed pretty frightening.

"Don't…say…a word…"

Both of them turned at the growled order from the doorway to the outside. Fai grinned. "Aw! Kuro-woof!" he cried happily.

Kurogane was…Sakura's brow furrowed in puzzlement. She'd never heard of a werewolf, but Fai had. Somehow, by means neither of them could imagine, Kurogane was _furry_. Covered in matted brown fur! His outfit hadn't changed, but that didn't matter. His hands were now paws, complete with unfurled claws, as were his feet. Even his head had changed! His face had elongated into a muzzle under his black hair!

Mokona, hopping through the door behind, had even gotten into the Halloween spirit. His fur was now brown, and small horns had been somehow added to the top of his head, just in front of the ears. Small fangs protruded from his mouth. As a finishing touch, he now had small, furled bat wings on his back.

"Kurogane's a puppy!" Mokona crowed.

Fai patted Kurogane on the head, and ducked nimbly as Sohi whistled over his head. Right on cue, the three began their chase around the room. Sakura, about to intervene, stopped when she heard someone clear his throat. Turning, she felt her face go red.

"Do I look all right?" asked Syaoran nervously.

Jack and Sally had done well turning her friend into…Sakura frowned. She'd never heard of a vampire, either, but that was indeed what Syaoran had become, with gray skin and fangs! His patched and frayed brown cloak had been replaced by a black one, lined with red. He was now wearing a grey and gold shirt, which looked strangely tattered, along with gray pants that fell to his shoes, which had the same tattered look. Just like Mokona, small bat wings had also been tied to him under his cloak.

"Very nice, Syaoran," said Sally, coming over. "Good job with the wings. I wasn't sure you could figure those out."

"Uh…thanks…" Syaoran mumbled, refusing to look Sakura in the face.

Sakura smiled and, clasping her hands behind her back, nodded. "I think you look great, Syaoran!" she said. "Really spooky!"

Syaoran immediately went even redder, to the point where Sakura laid a hand on his forehead. "Syaoran? Are you feeling okay?"

"F—Fine!" Syaoran cried. "I'm fine!"

Sally smiled a small knowing little smile.

"So…" said Fai, skidding to a halt. "Mokona says there's a feather here. What's the plan, Syaoran?"

"We should probably just look around today," said Syaoran thoughtfully, scratching his head. "Get our bearings…"

"Sounds good to me!" said Fai. "Oops, here comes Kuro-woof…"

"Whee! Kurogane is so scary!" squealed Mokona. Kurogane had it by the ears.

"How did you do that?" asked Syaoran curiously. "To Master Kurogane and Mokona, I mean…"

"Dr. Finklestein came up with it," said Sally, folding her arms and watching the chase with apparent interest. "The spheres I gave them hold a special dust that changes your appearance. They explode on contact with sunlight."

"It's only temporary, right?" asked Syaoran.

"They…_should_ be…" said Sally. "I mean, the doctor's inventions are reliable, but you can never be sure…"

Syaoran was luckily distracted from this unpleasant possibility when Sakura tugged on his sleeve. "Syaoran?"

"Yes, Princess?" asked Syaoran, glancing at her.

"Mr. Jack just told me a good idea…"

When Fai had finally managed to tire out Kurogane, the two adults finally noticed that Syaoran, Sakura, and Jack had gone.


	7. Tour of the Terrors

"Are you sure this is all right?" asked Syaoran as the two kids and the skeleton strode away from the tower. Sakura nodded firmly.

"Yes!" she said. "This way, Mr. Jack can show me Halloween Town _and _we can look for my feather! You know more about Halloween Town than anyone, right Mr. Skellington?"

"Just Jack, please," said Jack mildly.

"Okay!" said Sakura, beaming.

"But…you actually _want _to see Halloween Town?" Syaoran persisted

"Yes, very much!"

"But…last night…" Syaoran stammered.

"That's why I want to try again! I want to see what this place is like!" said Sakura firmly.

Jack laughed. "It's the most terrifying place in all the worlds!"

Syaoran bit his lip, and Sakura frowned, but the girl pushed aside the uneasy feeling.

Now was her chance to learn to be brave like Syaoran!

"Now then…where should we start?" Jack mused.

The first place Jack took Sakura and Syaoran was to meet "Clown". He was the gatekeeper of Halloween Town; the one who had let the group in the night before. Clown took a lot of pleasure in making Sakura yelp when he displayed his…"talent". Jack had to hold Syaoran back the first time he displayed he did this, to stop the boy from drawing his sword. Clown was officially known as "The Clown with the Tear-Away Face", and what was even eerier was that the face could still see and speak when it was separated from his head. Other than the instances when they ended up talking to an unattached face, Clown wasn't all that bad.

Then there was the Werewolf. He was a werewolf year-round, and little more than an animal that could walk on two legs and talk, who was luckily a little calmer than other citizens of Halloween Town. After seeing Sakura's attempts at an attitude change from last night, the two children actually spent an enjoyable couple of hours with Werewolf teaching Sakura and Syaoran the basics of howling.

Breakfast was spent with the Corpse Family. Corpse Mom, Corpse Dad, and Corpse Kid. Neither of the two humans couldn't quite manage to stomach the food, but the family themselves were…_interesting _to be around and surprisingly like a normal family. Corpse Dad was a devoted father and Corpse Mom fussed around like a mother hen (and luckily gave Sakura a few tips about moving in the heavy white dress). Corpse Kid was actually very bright for a gray butterball two feet high. Syaoran managed to learn a lot from him, and found out that if he let him go on a lecture and listened to him, it could actually distract him and Sakura enough that they could actually manage to stomach some of the food without wanting to be sick.

After that, Jack took them to meet the "musicians" of Halloween Town, the ones Sally had shooed away last night. They were actually very good at playing. Sakura ended up deep in discussion with one player's guitar, which was possessed, about how to play a stringed instrument, and Syaoran got a few lessons on the violin from another. The musicians then helped Jack show Sakura and Syaoran precisely where was safe to step in Halloween Town and where was not. The guillotine was frightening real, as they demonstrated on an old skull. The gates took pleasure in opening wide whenever someone stood in the wrong spot and smacking them in the face. The vents shot out cold steam if you stood too close, but were otherwise harmless. The fountain water was all right for humans to drink, but actually was like a health elixir for the people of Halloween Town.

They planned to eat lunch on Spiral Hill, but before they could set out the three were accosted by "The Mayor". He was very cheerful and upbeat…and refused to stop talking. Jack finally gave up trying to give him a hint and ended up sending him off by ordering him to go have a conference with the Vampire Brothers…something about "Cobweb Production".

* * *

"Phew!" said Jack, settling down on the hill. "The Mayor is a good person…but a little wishy-washy. I'm usually in charge of Halloween around here, but it helps if you give him something to muddle around in."

"He seemed nice," said Sakura diplomatically, also settling down on the hill and spreading her dress out to a properly comfortable position. The thick white makeup felt like a mask, but it was a mask that was keeping her face cool. She was clutching the picnic basket that Corpse Mom had pressed into her hands before they'd left. Maybe if she could get Jack talking, she could actually eat and not let Corpse Mom's effort go to waste…

"Why is he the mayor? Everyone seems to respect _you_ so much, Mr. Skellington," said Syaoran, settling down next to Sakura and trying to straighten his cape. Jack waved a hand airily.

"Being the Pumpkin King is a tough enough job! I couldn't handle being the mayor as well. He handles…day-to-day affairs, I guess you could say. Calling town meetings, delivering messages, going over plans…that sort of thing. I handle the more…technical stuff."

"That_does _sound hard," said Syaoran, but he was fascinated. Actually having it be your _job _to make sure "Halloween" occurred year-after-year…

"So…there's something I've been wanting to ask you and your friends."

Sakura blinked at Jack's abrupt speech. "Us?" she asked quizzically, glancing at the Pumpkin King.

"Yes!" said Jack, nodding emphatically. "They mentioned that you all are…travelers?"

"Yes, that's right," said Syaoran.

"You travel to completely new _worlds_?"

"Yes!" said Sakura happily. "It's very interesting, especially since we're all together."

"I don't suppose you could tell me about some of them, could you?"

Syaoran and Sakura blinked several times as their new friend's words sank in…then Syaoran smiled. "Of course we could! But…if you don't mind my asking, I mean…why the interest? You must have seen some amazing places, too, Mr. Skellington. Miss Sally mentioned 'Christmas Town'?"

Jack sighed. "Yes. Christmas Town is a truly wonderful place. Like nothing you'd ever see here in Halloween Town. But…so many times, I've tried to escape from the same old routine that follows day after day here. I've meddled in things outside my own world _five times_, did you know? And every times it's gone absolutely_horribly_ wrong. Once, Halloween Town was almost ruined. So, I finally got the message. I am the Pumpkin King. My place is in Halloween Town. Without me, there can be no Halloween, and we can't deny people that!"

The skeleton's words echoed in harmony with what Sally had told Sakura and Syaoran last night. Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

"Wow…" she said. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Jack."

Jack brightened up immediately. Sakura recognized _this_, as well, although Syaoran didn't. It was a trick employed very often by Fai, so he wouldn't worry others when he got depressed…for whatever reasons only he knew. The skeleton-grin slid into place like mask.

"No need, no need!" he said, waving her words away. "But…well, since I hate silence when I eat…"

Syaoran nodded fervently. "Right!" she said. "Well…let's see, one world that was very interesting was this huge jungle…remember, Princess?"


	8. What the Others were Doing

Meanwhile, Kurogane, Mokona, and Fai's search was not going well. The people of Halloween Town would respect their Pumpkin King and anyone with him, but when he wasn't around the newcomers were fair game.

Fai had the bad luck to ask Clown first. The gatekeeper put on a convincing show of innocence, rocking around on his unicycle and pretending to be deep in thought…until he managed to lure Fai into the right position, at which point the iron gates smacked the wizard in the face.

Clown found this infinitely amusing…as did Mokona.

Kurogane stumbled across Corpse Kid, who promised to tell him what he knew if Kurogane could answer some riddles. The search was delayed for a bit while Fai and Mokona stopped him from trying to clobber the little butterball after the ninja failed every question. Luckily, Corpse Kid ended up running to Corpse Dad, who was naïve enough to tell them that Sakura and Jack had stopped by. Unfortunately, Corpse Mom also insisted they stay for lunch. Kurogane, who was used to eating anything, ate in terse silence, while Fai chattered happily to Corpse Kid, ignoring the food. After that, Corpse Kid, who grew to like Fai a little, told him that Jack and the kids had gone to see the musicians, who refused to tell them anything until Kurogane listened to a new song they'd made up. Outnumbered, the man was forced to wait a tense hour until they were satisfied, and gave him Sakura and Jack's current location.

Fai, however, was a little luckier. Rather than go to the musicians, he continued to explore. Eventually, he ran into Sally, who was doing a little fetch-and-carry for Dr. Finklestein. Sally, who was fond of the travelers by now, pointed him in the direction of Jack's favorite thinking-place.

Spiral Hill…

* * *

"So who _was _kidnapping the children if it wasn't the ghost?" 

"Actually, it was the village doctor!" said Sakura.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" said Syaoran, nodding vigorously. "I was surprised, too…he was hypnotizing them, so they would dig out the feather…"

"That's amazing...even we can't pull off hypnosis. Well, except the Vampires, and only on a small scale…"

Sakura smiled. She was enjoying herself! And, apparently, so was Jack! She'd gotten so engrossed in telling the story that, without thinking, she'd devoured Corpse Mom's lunch. Actually, she was having _fun!_ In this dark, creepy place built to scare people out of their wits, she was having _fun_.

Syaoran, with Sakura fully recovered, was also having fun. Jack was an eager audience, and goodness knew the two children had plenty of stories to tell. Jack obligingly matched every story of the world's they'd seen with information about Halloween Town. There was no better source, and soon Syaoran's brain buzzed with information.

"And then what happened?" asked Jack eagerly.

"Well, and then Syaoran, Mr. Fai, and Mr. Kurogane got there just in time…"

* * *

Far across the pumpkin patch, away from the end Fai was now cheerfully trooping through and away from the hill where Sakura, Syaoran, and Jack were chatting like old friends, was an old, twisted tree. It grew, towering against the sun, out of a crevasse in the ground. Among its twisted, gnarled branches was a tree house. A pipe extended from the bottom of the shack, and twined around and around the tree until it vanished through the stony walls of the crevasse. 

If someone was nimble enough, and brave enough, they could have inched their way over to the farthest end of the pipe, put their ear to it, and listened to the voices echoing through it.

"_This is it! This is it! Ooooohhh, this is really it!"_

"_What's it, Mr. Oogie?"_

"_Barrel, you're so dumb!" _This voice was high-pitched and female. _"He means that this is our chance to finally catch that stupid Jack, right Mr. Oogie?"_

"_Shock is a kiss-up! Shock is a kiss-up!"_

"_Nuh-__**uh**__! Lock's __**way**__ more of a suck-up than I am!"_

"_I am not! You take that back!"_

"_Waaaaah! Get off my hat!"_

"_WOULD ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE SOME MUNCHKIN-SPIDER STEW???!!!!"_

"_Yes, Mr. Oogie!"_

"_Sorry, Mr. Oogie!"_

"_Won't happen again, Mr. Oogie!"_

"_Good. Now, here's the plan. You three, head out into the pumpkin patch, and wait by that blasted dog's grave-house! Jack's __**bound **__to show up there sooner or later! Then, stuff him in this sack and bring him back! We're gonna bring the Pumpkin King to us and make a big ol' Pumpkin Pie!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Now get to it! And don't come back without the bone-man!"_

"_Yes, Mr. Oogie!"_

"_We won't fail you, Mr. Oogie!"_

"_**This **__time we'll succeed, Mr. Oogie!"_


	9. The Pumpkin Patch

Fai sat down by the chest high wall that followed the edge of the graveyard with a sigh. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but he could see a large tree not far off and even farther off was a bump that must be the mysterious Spiral Hill…

It was a hot day, and the silence was as thick as a blanket. Apparently, the ghosts only played at night. The gravestones didn't look quite so terrifying, either. The light of day must not be too popular with the people of Halloween Town. At least his skeleton costume had been made to let air in. Fai wasn't sweating too much…yet.

As he rested, he stared at himself. He could see that in the dark, even he might get fooled and think he was just a skeleton. The black cloth was meant to blend in with the black night. But in the light of day, the costume was just like everything else here. Not as terrifying as you first thought.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween…"_ he sang softly, examining the back of his hand. _"Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…"_

He'd actually _liked _the song. It'd be nice if he could hear it in its entirety…

A barking noise echoed around the graveyard, shattering the thick silence. Fai looked up, and smiled.

There was a large tombstone in front of him, shaped like a tall doghouse. Something silvery and translucent rose out of the ground, and an amiable face with a glowing red nose stared at him.

"Hello there, Zero!" said Fai, going from a sit to a squat. "Nice morning, hm?"

Zero barked happily and floated over to him. A ghostly tongue emerged and slurped Fai across the face. It felt as thin as mist. Fai laughed, and then stood up.

"I bet you want to find Jack too, don't you?" he asked. "How about we look together, then?"

Zero barked happily, appeared to like the idea. Fai picked up a stick. "C'mon, puppy," he said, beginning to walk again. "We can play on the way."

* * *

"I hate this place," Kurogane growled. His claws scraped across the stones of the fountain in agitation. "First the princess, now the wizard…"

"Mokona just hopes they're okay…" said Mokona, scratching the fur around one of its horns. "But…no one in this town will tell us anything."

"There was an old phrase back in my world Princess Tomoyo liked to use," said Kurogane. "'When the cat's away, the mice will play.' I think in this world that skeleton maniac is the cat."

Mokona giggled. "Miss Yuuko liked to use that phrase a lot! Kurogane means that when Jack is not around, the people of Halloween Town like to go crazy!"

"I mean that when we're with him, these monsters are polite as anything. But when he's gone…"

Before Kurogane could finish, the two turned around as someone hailed them. They saw Sally, a bunch of flowers in her hand, was striding towards them.

"Hi, Sally!" cried Mokona, waving.

"Let me guess," said Sally, stopping in front of the fountain. "You two are looking for Jack, Syaoran, and Sakura, yes?"

"Yep," said Kurogane. "Any clue?"

Sally nodded. "I met Fai earlier," she said. "They're probably over at Spiral Hill. That's where Jack likes to go to think. Uh…have you been walking around by yourselves?"

"All day," Kurogane growled.

"It was fun!" cried Mokona happily, clapping its paws.

Sally laughed, although she tried to hide it by covering her mouth. "Oh dear. I guess we should have warned you. I hope it hasn't been too bad. I don't know if they'd be at Spiral Hill, but that's as good a place to look as any. I'd start there. Good luck!"

"We're gonna need it," said Kurogane, straightening up. "C'mon, pork bun. Let's get the group back together."

* * *

"Sakura! Syaoran!"

Sakura, Syaoran and Jack glanced down the hill at the sound of the children's name. When they saw who had hailed them, Sakura's face broke into a huge smile. "Mr. Fai!" she called back, waving. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" said Fai, struggling up the hill. He grinned. "You know, Syaoran, you made Kuro-woof very crazy. He was sure acting funny!"

Syaoran's face fell. "Oh, no. I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble. We just wanted to get a start on looking for the Princess' feather…"

Fai waved his apology away. "It was a lot of fun!" he said, finally reaching the top of the hill. "Kuro-kun, Mokona, and I have had a very interesting day! Hello again, Jack!"

"Hello, Fai!" said Jack, waving. "What do you think of Halloween Town?"

"Very fun!" Fai said, grinning.

Zero zoomed up the hill after Fai, barking. "Oh, right!" said Fai brightly. "Zero and I spent some time together on the way here. I never knew a ghost dog could play fetch."

"He's very good at it," said Jack, nodding. He suddenly reached inside his coat and rummaged around. Sakura gasped at the resounding _crack_, and Jack's skeletal hand emerged holding what looked very much like a piece of bone. Zero yapped happily, trying to grasp the piece of rib in his teeth. Jack kept it out of his reach, teasing the dog, and then hurled it across the field. Still barking, Zero sped after it.

Then, the skeleton saw the faces on the two children, and laughed. "What's the matter? Scared?" he asked. "Great!"

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged a pained look, which the adult and skeleton missed. Fai was peering in the direction Zero had gone. "Looks like he's having some trouble," he said calmly.

"The pumpkin patch usually gives him some difficulty, yes," said Jack. "Ah…oh dear. He's getting farther and farther away."

"Maybe I could help him out?"

"Mm…yes, you might need to. I need that rib back soon."

"Can do!"

Fai started off down the hill. Jack's bone hadn't gone as far as Zero seemed to think it had. There was a large pumpkin, about the size of a small house, leering horribly. And there was the rib, shining ghostly white, lying in its shadow.

The sun was starting to set. Obviously, day didn't last long here. Well, why would it? The people of Halloween Town _loved _the night. They'd want as much of it as they could get.

As Fai reached down to pick up the rib and throw it closer to Zero, he froze.

Some…_things_ was having a group conversation and trying not to be heard. They were doing a very bad job of it, each member of the group periodically telling members of the other group to shut up or calling them stupid.

And the noise was coming from behind him.

As Fai straightened up, preparing to report this to Jack, his ears caught a bit of the conversation where only one member of it was speaking.

_"Okay, ready? He's got his back to us! When I say three…1…2…3!"_

And the world vanished as a sack was pulled over his head.

* * *

I'm sure a few of you saw that coming. And you know what? It's STILL gonna get weirder. 


	10. The Wrong Skellington

Sakura gasped. Syaoran leapt to his feet, hand ready to pull out Hien. Jack's eyes went wide. "What the…?"

As if in answer, the pumpkin patch suddenly echoed to the sound of loud singing:

"_We caught the Skellington! And it was a cinch!_

_Now off to Mr. Oogie! Jack is in a pinch!"_

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" cried Jack. The two children, however, weren't listening. They were already dashing down the hill towards the giant pumpkin, where three tiny figures were emerging from behind it, in what looking very much like a bathtub on legs. "Wait!" Jack cried. "They're too strong!"

"Let Mr. Fai go!" Syaoran barked. The three small…_creatures_ paused in the act of hauling the struggling sack onto the bathtub and stared at him.

No…they weren't monsters. At least, they didn't look as monstrous as some of the creatures Syaoran had seen in Halloween Town that day. They were wearing costumes, just like him and Sakura. There was what was supposed to be a witch (she looked nothing like the witches Syaoran had met, but Jack had mentioned that that was what the general appearance was supposed to be), a…a red something Syaoran didn't recognize, and a skeleton, like Fai.

"Buzz off!" Shock snapped at him.

"Go away!" yelled Lock.

"Or we'll tell Mr. Oogie on you!" said Barrel, snickering.

"Syaoran!" cried Sakura, finally catching up. "What's…"

Syaoran didn't get a chance to reply, because in a blur Lock pulled something out from behind his back and hit Syaoran so hard with it that the boy went flying backwards. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried, as Syaoran came to rest after hitting his head against a pumpkin. Sakura's head snapped around to look at the three kids. Shock and Barrel had finished pulling the sack into the bathtub, and Lock was brandishing a plunger threateningly. "You wanna try anything, ghosty?!" he snapped at her.

"What do you want with Mr. Fai?!" Sakura demanded, taking a step towards the bathtub. Shock, apparently panicking as the ghost closed the distance, pulled out her broomstick and hit Sakura across the head with hit, causing the girl to collapse.

"That was close," said Barrel, squatting back down in the bathtub and setting the bathtub trundling away. "Now we'd better get Jack back to Mr. Oogie and fast!"

Lock and Shock nodded, and shuddered. "Munchkin Spider Stew" did not sound like a particularly pleasant option…

All three of them jumped at a bloodcurdling scream from behind them. Barrel yelled in terror and set the bathtub moving faster. "What was that?!" cried Shock, looking wildly behind them.

Through the shadows of the newborn night, they could not see the figure dashing down Spiral Hill after the tub very clearly, but it was clear that they were it's target.

_"Faster!!"_ they screamed together at the tub.

The figure yelled _"Roast alive, and burn to bits!"_ and shot a screaming fireball at the three, who ducked. Throwing all their energy into it, the three forced the bathtub into a burst of speed, gaining distance over their pursuer.

Jack was quick, without having muscles or lungs to tire, but with all three children steering the bathtub instead of just Barrel, and their original distance lead…

Jack slowed, and eventually stopped, watching the tub disappear into the shadows. He needed to make sure Syaoran and Sakura were alright, and besides…

…it wasn't as if they'd be hard to find. He knew very well where Lock, Shock, and Barrel liked to lurk.

He just wished that he were wrong. That was the last place a newcomer like Fai needed to be.

Jack stamped a skeletal foot, and let out an enraged shriek.

_"Drat that no good bag of bugs!!"_

After that, he returned to the giant pumpkin, roused Syaoran and Sakura, explained to their worried faces that Fai was gone, and together the three trooped back to Halloween Town to break the news to their resident werewolf…

* * *

"So…" growled Kurogane, some time later. "He's gone."

"I'm afraid so," said Jack. "My friends…I'm sorry. I just couldn't catch up!"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Jack," said Sakura, shaking her head.

"That's debatable!" Kurogane snarled. "If you hadn't led them out there…"

"Master Kurogane…" said Syaoran placatingly, laying a hand on the furious werewolf's arm. "It's not Mr. Jack's fault…I wasn't expecting that little kid to be so strong…"

"You're at fault too, brat!" Kurogane snapped, rounding on him. "I've told you time and time again to _never _underestimate your opponent, no matter how small! Do I go easy on _you _in training?!"

"No, Master," Syaoran mumbled, hanging his head.

The four were back in Halloween Town, and had met in Jack's tower. Sally was at Dr. Finklestein's lab, working on a project. They'd managed to curb Kurogane's temper until they'd sat him down and safely moved to the other side of the room, but after hearing of the events in the pumpkin patch…

Sakura slipped an arm around Syaoran's shoulders. "Who's at fault doesn't matter now," she said calmly. "What we have to do is find out where Mr. Fai is!"

Jack sadly raised a hand. "I do accept full responsibility for this, my friends," he said. "And I do believe I know where Lock, Shock, and Barrel are taking Fai."

* * *

If you're wondering about the fireball, it's a trick he could do in _Kingdom Hearts I. _I promise, stuff will happen in the next chapter! 


	11. The Fai D Flowright Song

Okay...if you don't like this chapter, please tell me! I'll do a re-write after the rest is finished...I hope you do, though. I drew inspiration for this from the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ video game as well. Personally, I think it turned out well.

* * *

They'd been riding for a long, long time. Fai was rather uncomfortable, but complaining only resulted in him getting kicked. Often he got kicked anyway. The three…well, he supposed they were children, didn't seem to accept his protestations that he wasn't Jack. He'd never have put Jack down as having any enemies, but power figures always had _someone _gunning for them. After all, he should know!

Fai felt the bathtub slow down, and then felt the sack being pushed.

"I don't suppose I could convince you that this has all been a mistake?" called Fai through the sacking.

"No!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel yelled, kicking the bag all at once.

Fai winced. "I'm really not the Pumpkin King, you know," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us another one!" sneered Shock, throwing his weight against the bag. "You're certainly a lot heavier than you used to be, Jack! Okay, one…two…"

_"Three!"_ the children cried, all throwing their weight against the sack. Fai felt himself hit the ground, and winced.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel hopped out of the tub, and rolled the sack into the cage and onto the lift. "Wonder why Jack's gotten so heavy?" asked Barrel.

"Doesn't matter, doesn't matter," said Shock dismissively. "Lock, get us up!"

"Keep your hat on!" Lock barked, shutting the door. "And…_heave!_"

Throwing all of his strength into it, Lock forced the ancient gears of their lift to activate, and Fai felt the ground rumble under him. The cage that was their lift rose higher and higher, until it rose through the manhole that served as the tree house door and stopped. Again, the thee monsters threw their weight against the sack, until it started to roll over and over

Then, they were posed with a problem.

"He's not gonna fit!"

"Shut up! We've gotten that fat ol' Sandy Claws through, we can get Jack through, too!"

"Jack sure has gotten bigger! You don't think…you don't think we really _did _get the wrong guy, do ya?"

"No way!" yelled Lock angrily. "He's a skeleton, right? And _Jack's _a skeleton, right? He was playing with the ghost dog, he was hanging around the Pumpkin Patch, who else could he be?! Stupid!"

(Fai sighed. None of these children seemed to have much sense, even put together.)

"Now…one!"

Fai felt himself lifted into the air by three sets of small hands.

"Two!"

Part of the sack was inserted into a tube that was much too narrow for him to fit through.

_"Three!"_

And Fai was forced _into_the tube.

He knew he shouldn't be sliding through something so narrow, but he did. Very slowly, he and the sack slid down the tube. Sometimes he was forced diagonally, but always down.

Despite his predicament, Fai smiled. "Well, it seems this costume wasn't the best idea after all! I'll have to ask Miss Sally if she'll make me a new one!"

Then a small hatch door gave way under his feet and Fai dropped onto a hard stone floor.

"Ow…"

Fai rubbed his ribs ruefully, but he didn't have much time to recover. The sack was picked up again, and he heard whatever was holding him start cackling.

"_Hahahahahaha! Wooohoohoo! Well, well, well…"_

The neck of the sack was untied and Fai was upended onto the ground.

"_What do we have here? Jack, the Pumpkin King! Oooh…"_

Fai tentatively raised a hand. "Um, excuse me?"

What was standing over him looked like it was made of pure burlap, about eight feet high. Wrinkles and folds served as its eyes and mouth. It was filled with something Fai couldn't identify, but that moved every so often. Fai felt it looked rather like a big, creepy, mobile burlap star. Wincing, he stood up and dusted himself off, trying to readjust the fit of his costume. "Nobody seems to believe me when I say this, but I'm _not _Jack…"

But _this _time, his protest got a response. The sack froze, and its brow furrowed as Fai's words cut in. Its eyeholes focused on him…

"_WHAAAAAAATTTT?!!!"_

Fai smiled, and waved. The sack's face became thunderous, and it raised its arms to the ceiling as if in supplication.

"_Just once!"_ it wailed. _"Just once I wish those brainless midgets of mine could get it right! Just once! I ask them for the bone daddy and they get me a…a…"_

It squatted down until it was fold-to-eye with Fai. _"What __**are**__ you, anyway?"_

Fai bowed. "Fai. D. Flowright."

_"They get me a Fai. D. Flowright and I don't even know what that is!" _the thing wailed, continuing its tirade.

"I'm a…well…I'm not a skeleton," said Fai, deciding not to go into that.

_"You __**look **__like a skeleton!"_

Fai looked down at himself. It was nearly pitch black in the room, so much so that the black fabric of the costume blended in and only the stark white bones stood out. He'd _definitely _need Sally to make him a new costume. This one got him into too much trouble.

"I'm not," he repeated. He reached up to the face mask and pushed it back, letting his blond hair tumble around his very real, very human face. "See? Can I go now?"

The thing squatted down again, staring hard at him. _"Where'd you get that Halloween costume?"_

Fai felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to have this thing knowing about Miss Sally. He smiled instead. "I don't think she'd be able to make a costume to fit you."

_"There's only one person in all Halloween Town who can make stuff like that!" _said the thing, reaching forward and prodding Fai in the chest. _"I should know, 'cause all we had to do to keep her quiet was give her somethin' to sew! __**You **__know that patchwork girl!"_

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Fai innocently. But the monster ignored him.

_"And if you know the patchwork girl, then it's a safe bet you know the bone daddy!"_

" 'Bone Daddy'?"

_"Where'd Lock, Shock, and Barrel pick you up?"_

"The Pumpkin Patch. It was getting dark and I think they mistook me…" Fai hurriedly clamped his mouth shut, realizing suddenly that he'd said a bit too much…

The monster grinned, and stood up. _"Mistook you for the Skellington, I don't doubt! Well, well, Mr. Fai D. Flowright, looks like you're my new __**special guest**__."_

Fai took several steps back, tensed to run or fight his way out of here. "I'd really rather not," he said. "I'd just like to get back to my friends…"

At that moment, somewhere in the pitch black room the lights came on. Fai found he preferred it in the dark. The room looked like a casino gone wrong. He himself was standing on the rim of a large roulette wheel, with spikes around the edge. In the shadows he saw several slot machines made up to look like men, with pistols pointed straight ahead. In the center of the wheel was a pit of boiling lava.

The monster cackled.

"_Well, well, well…what do we have here?"_

Something sprang up behind Fai. He leapt back and whirled around, alarmed, as more and more emerged from the ground. They were oversized playing cards, showing Kings, Queens, and Jacks. As he watched, each and every one unsheathed the swords embossed on the cards and pointed them at him.

They looked perfectly real…and very sharp.

"_Fai D. Flowright, huh? Oooh, I'm really scared!_

_So you're the fool my men caught, ahahahahahaaaaa!"_

A Queen in front of him swung its swords. Fai ducked under it and rolled away, pushing himself up just as another blade went whistling by. He felt it nick a few stray hairs off his head, and was quickly forced to bound away as the sword began to swing, faster and faster.

The monster seemed to enjoy his panicked dance to no end.

"_You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my __**eyes**_

_You're jokin' me, you gotta be! No __**way **__this is the guy!_

_He's livin'! Flesh and blood! I don't know which is worse!_

_Still, this guy could be useful if he don't get skewered first!"_

Fai leapt over another blade, kicked off it, and managed to leap over the line of cards. He landed on something narrow. Looking down, the man grinned.

He'd landed on one of the slot machine's pistols.

"_Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand!_

_And you'd better pay attention, now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man!_

_And if you aren't shakin', there's something very wrong!_

'_Cause this may be the last time that you hear the Boogie song!"_

Fai stepped sedately off the gun. He'd been mouthing the words under his breath along with Oogie Boogie. Just like "This is Halloween", it was a catchy tune…he stepped neatly aside as a spiked wheel spun by where his face had been a moment before. A skeleton was strapped to it. Like many other hidden occupants in the room, it was crooning along to the rest of the verse.

"_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Oh-ohohoh!"_

_Whoa-oh! He's the Oogie Boogie Man!"_

Fai couldn't help it. He knew it wasn't the best idea, that this place was dangerous and anything could prove fatal. But it was too good a song. And anyway, this place had a certain kind of crazy style. Bounding onto a hook swinging by and balancing on it, he overrode Oogie Boogie and plunged into the next verse.

"_Well this is all a lot of fun! What a lot to do…_

_But I think I must go now and bid you all adieu!_

_But never fear, I won't forget my time in this weird room!_

_But as I said I must depart, and probably quite soon!"_

The hook barely missed the grate through which Fai had arrived. He landed on top of a large gear, that was in the process of crushing a couple of skeletons. To his amazement and delight, they sang the accompanying verse!

"_Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Oh-ohohoh!_

_Whoa-oh…he's the Fai D. Flowright Man!"_

Oogie Boogie, shaking with indignant rage, pointed angrily at Fai.

"_Stop that now or I will have to _

_make you pay for that act!_

_You're in a lot of trouble, guy!_

_Hey, get away from those bats!"_

Fai, hanging onto a string of lights from which hung several fluorescent colored bats, grinned even farther.

"_You're funny, you're funny!_

_I can't believe my ears! _

_Aren't I your prisoner, mister?_

_I haven't had such fun in years!_

_The colors, the noises!_

_It really is too much! And now, with your permission…_

_I'm going to do my stuff!"_

Oogie Boogie's eyeholes narrowed.

"_What are you going to do?"_

Fai closed his eyes dreamily.

"_I'm going to do what I can."_

Another spiked wheel appeared out of the shadows, zooming towards him. Fai leaned away and grabbed the cord holding the wheel. Barely keeping out of the way of the razor-sharp edge, he waited as it made a circuit around the room. If it kept going, he knew it would reach the grate again.

Until then, he was quite content to wait. He glanced down at the casino-dungeon, and saw Oogie Boogie rummaging around in a contraption in the shadows at the wall. Then, much faster than something of that size should have been able to move, Oogie Boogie whirled around and threw two small objects at Fai as he drew closer. The objects struck him squarely in the skull, and his vision went briefly white. He felt his hands lose their grip, the blade sliced open his right thigh, and he hit the steel floor below hard. As he fought to clear his vision, Fai heard Oogie Boogie break into gleeful song again.

"_Woooooaaaaaah…_

_The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air!_

'_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man although I don't play fair!_

_It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line!_

_Not mine, of course, but yours, you fool! Now that'd be just fine!"_

Fai's head was still throbbing and his leg was bleeding, but he raised his head enough to see the burlap sack stomping closer to him. Two dice, showing snake eyes, were laying innocently by his hand. He knew he was in trouble, but the wizard only smiled.

"_Quite a smart trick, I must admit, but rather underhanded, hm?"_

This only made Oogie Boogie laugh harder.

"_Oh brother, you're somethin'! You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!"_

Fai could see things moving in the shadows. Dozens of twisted shapes with glowing eyes were moving slowly but inexorably towards him.

"_It's over, you're finished! You haven't got a prayer!_

'_Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie and you ain't goin' __**nowhere**__…"_


	12. Shopping Spree

"No!" cried Sakura, stamping her foot. "I want to help Mr. Fai, too!"

"Please, princess!" said Syaoran, trying to placate her. "Mr. Jack says this will be very dangerous! Master Kurogane and I will get Mr. Fai back, but I don't want you…to get hurt…"

His voice trailed away, and Syaoran looked away, blushing. Sakura exhaled irritably. "_Syaoran_…"

"And why can't I accompany you as well?" demanded Jack, taking his place beside Sakura. "I have faced Oogie Boogie before, and he is a very dangerous opponent! You will need my assistance!"

"I don't trust the girl alone in this town," said Kurogane, leaning against the wall surrounding Halloween Town. "This place is too weird. So, Skellington, you're staying here to make sure nothing happens to her. The kid and I will go get the wizard, stop this Oogie-whatever, and be back soon."

"But…" said Sakura.

"But…" said Jack.

"No," said Kurogane firmly, turning towards the gate. "If we're not back by sunset, then we've probably failed."

"But we won't!" said Syaoran. "We'll be back with Mr. Fai very soon!"

Jack looked dejected, but he pushed open the iron gate for the pair. "Well…be safe."

"Please…" murmured Sakura. Mokona bounded into Syaoran's arms and waved after them.

"Mokona knows that we will succeed!" it said happily. "And Mokona will get Miss Sally to make Syaoran and Kuro-rin lots of food when they get back!"

Syaoran went a little green, but Kurogane's expression didn't twitch. He merely turned away and stalked through the gate. "Kid, c'mon!"

Syaoran waved at Sakura as he followed his master. Sakura waved back, trying not to let the worry in her heart show on her face.

"Well," said Jack, a shade non-plussed. He turned to Sakura. "Is there anyplace else you would like to see?" He saw the expression on Sakura's face, and smiled. "Or perhaps you'd care to follow our two friends?"

Sakura started, then stared up at Jack. "B-But…" she stammered. "I couldn't help against a monster like Oogie Boogie! But _you_should go after them, Mr. Jack! I know you could help, I can stay with Miss Sally!"

Jack shook his head. "No, no. Sally's assisting Dr. Finklestein today, and I'd rather keep you as far away from him as possible! Sometimes that's too terrifying for _me_."

"But…"

Jack frowned, apparently thinking. Then, he gripped Sakura's shoulder and bent down until they were face-to-skull. "Sakura…"

Sakura shook her head so hard that her scarf almost slipped off her shoulder. "Mr. Jack, I can't!"

Jack stared at her for another second…then his skull broke into a huge grin. "Come with me. I think I know a way we can steady those nerves of yours. Even in Halloween Town you shouldn't be _this_ scared."

He slipped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and lead her away from the gates, refusing to elaborate whenever Sakura persistently questioned her guide about his destination. He steered her down a side-alley that ran alongside the wall. Sakura was distracted from her questioning by a strange scent that she detected not far down the alley. Frowning, she sniffed a couple of times. The scent was still faint, but it was almost _physical_. She could smell dried herbs, like she remembered High Priest Yukito using in his work back on Clow. She could smell moist soil, a flower used in alcohol in the country of Jade, and a heady scent that smelled like a drink she'd once encountered in Koryo that had made her feel a little more alive.

The alley ended in a dead end. A small building, barely more than a shack, was squeezed into it. The smell, in the form on a thick steam, was emanating from it and had grown so pungent that Sakura was now feeling dizzy. Jack, however, made directly for the shack, so the ghost girl had no choice but to follow him.

"Hello?" asked Jack, striding inside the shop. "Zeldaborn? Hilgamine?"

The shop was small and cramped, and the smoke made it hard to see. Half-seen and shadowy items crowded rickety wooden shelves. A wall formed two alcoves in the wood directly in front of them, and each one was blocked off from the rest of the room by a plank of wood that seemed to function as a counter. There was a large, bubbling cauldron in the center of the room, taking up almost all available room. The acrid green potion seemed to be the source of the smoke, and two figures were bending over it and talking excitedly. At Jack's call, however, they looked up. The taller of the two clapped its hands.

"Ooh, Jack Skellington!" she cooed, hopping off her stool beside the cauldron and bustling over. "What a surprise! Hilga…Hilga, you lazy layabout, get over here and greet The Pumpkin King!"

The squatter of the two figures looked up, saw Jack, and immediately hopped off the stool and hurried over. "Jack Skellington! An honor, an honor!"

Sakura found herself shunted to the wall as the two women, quite old from the sounds of their voices, crowded and fussed around Jack, who answered politely enough but seemed a little overwhelmed. Sakura squinted, trying to make them out, by through the smoke she could only make out two dim silhouettes.

"Jack, you must try…"

"Jack, how are…"

"Jack, come see this…"

"Jack, you must be so busy…"

"Thank you…yes, _thank you_," said Jack, who was actually taking several steps back and being _pursued _by the two old women. "But…really, I'm not here for me…no, I'm quite serious…that girl in the corner! She needs your…services…"

The two women stopped, stared at eachother, then looked back up at Jack. "What girl?" asked the taller of the two, folding her arms and cocking her head. "Oh, Jack, is there another woman? Sally will not be happy, you know!"

"There's not, there's not!" cried Jack, sounding like he was starting to panic. "_Really_, Zeldaborn!Sakura is a friend of mine who recently came to Halloween Town with those travelers we got a few days ago. She's in need of a very…_special _item."

He pointed a finger at Sakura. Zeldaborn looked around, jumped at the sight of Sakura glowing ghostly white in the smoky room, and shook her companion. "Hilga! We have a customer!"

Hilgamine whirled around, and bustled over. "Oh dear, oh dear. So sorry. What do you need? Perhaps a nice new arm? A heart? Some fresh newts, we just got some in stock!"

"Snake's brains? They make lovely bases for new brains!" said Zeldaborn brightly. "Or perhaps…" She leaned in closer. "A nice _love potion_?"

Sakura, who was turning a nasty combination of green and bright red, shook her head frantically. "No! I don't need any of that!"

Now that the two figures were closer, even Sakura could not deny that they were _ugly_. Both had faces tinged green and gray, made lumpy by warts piled on warts. Their wiry gray hair went every which-way, and bushy eyebrows protruded over saggy red eyes. Each of them wore a large pointed hat with a wide brim, patch and frayed, along with a patched dress that might once have been brown.

Jack came to Sakura's rescue. Slipping an arm around Zeldaborn and Hilgamine's shoulders, he squatted down until his head was below Zelda's neck but above Hilga's head.

"Well, I'd like to pick up the magic I left here."

"Of course, of course..."

"Also, there's...one other item...you see, what Sakura needs is…"

He dropped his voice so low that Sakura could not make out what he was saying. Zelda, however, let out a squawk. "Jack, you _know _we don't deal in frilly items like _that_…"

"Sssssshhh!" said Jack. "But _remember _when you gave it to _Sally _last week…with the newt's tail and the spider's legs and the pumpkin seeds…?"

There was silence. Then, Hilga spoke up, sounding stunned. "You mean_that_…?"

"Yes, yes, that!"

"But that's not a bravery…" said Zelda. Hilga, however, spoke over her.

_Bravery?_ thought Sakura. _Something to make me brave?_

"Oh, of course, of course! Yes, we'll get right on it! It'll just take an hour or so. While you wait, could we interest you in some Scorpion Pie?"

"Or perhaps some Serpent Stew?"

"Some Bat Wing Punch?"

Jack looked tempted, but he spotted the slightly horrified look on Sakura's face and shook his head. "No, no! Sally's preparing something later. Just get to work, please."

Zeldaborn nodded. "Very well, very well. Hilga, do we have any in stock?"

The shorter witch looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Lend me the candle and I'll go have a look."

Jack nodded encouragingly as the two witches bustled off behind on of the counters, and glanced at Sakura.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure they have some of what we need in stock, so just sit tight for a second. And don't lean against the wall too hard, you might upset their helpers."

Sakura frowned blankly. "Helpers?"

Jack's response timed in perfectly with the identification of the soft tickling sensation on her heavily make-upped hair.

"The tarantulas! Flies can be so annoying when the weather gets hot!"

Quite frankly, Jack had been expecting Sakura to freak out. Tarantulas always got a big reaction from human girls, but he was amazed at the girl's calm response. She gently reached up, closed one hand around the giant spider's middle, and set it on the floor with the utmost care.

"I'll be careful," she said.

The Pumpkin King bit back a sigh.

Zeldaborn and Hilgamine both bustled back into the room. Hilga was carrying a large bottle full to the brim of some acid blue potion that shot sparks out of its mouth.

"Here child," she said, thrusting it at Sakura. "Drink up, drink up! It's not one of our more popular items, but it gets the job done and anything good enough for our Pumpkin King…"

Sakura tentatively took the bottle. "Um…"

But Jack, Zeldaborn, and Hilgamine were all watching her. So, unable to think of a suitable way to protest, Sakura downed the potion in three long gulps.

It was…an odd sensation. She almost choked as sparks fizzed in her throat, but once she got past that…

She felt warm. It spread down her arms and legs to her fingers and toes, and her chest seemed to become a tight little ball of fire.

Sakura coughed up a puff of smoke, and Jack nearly applauded.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" he said, slipping an arm around her shoulder again. "Well, Sakura, on that note, we really must be going."


	13. Everything's Gone All Wrong

"Brilliant," growled Kurogane.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" muttered Syaoran gloomily.

"Don't worry, Syaoran, don't worry!" said Fai chirpily. "I'm knew you all would come and rescue me!"

"Yes,_but…_" said Kurogane, sounding like he was just barely holding back anger. "We're still _stuck in a cage!_"

_"Wheeeeeee!"_ chirped Mokona, swinging from the chain above the cage.

"Pork bun, would you…" Kurogane snarled up at the thing…then he sighed and put his face in his hands. "Who am I kidding? We're_doomed_."

* * *

"So…are you ready?" asked Jack, as the two of them strode away from Zeldaborn and Hilgamine's shop.

"Ready for what?" asked Sakura.

"Why, to go rescue our friend's, of course!" Jack gestured at the sky over Halloween Town, and Sakura could see that the sun was already starting to sink below the wall again.

A protestation had formed on Sakura's lips…then, amazingly, it faded. The tight fire in her chest burned it away. Well, why not? They were her friends! She couldn't leave them to the clutches of the evil Oogie Boogie! This was no time for fear! She had to be brave, just like Syaoran…

"I'm ready!" declared Sakura.

Jack beamed. "Great! But I'm afraid we need to make one more stop first…"

Sakura frowned. "One more stop? But we need to hurry, Mr. Jack!"

"I know, I know," said Jack, slipping an arm around Sakura's shoulders and steering her away from the gate, the gate that was calling her to hurry to the rescue. "But this is important. This way we might have a chance."

* * *

"Well…Master, there's always the possibility Jack could come and help us?"

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah, right. Why would he do that when he only met us_ yesterday?_"

Syaoran hung his head. "I suppose…"

"It's still not totally hopeless," said Fai brightly. He was leaning against the bars of the cage, looking out with every sign of interest. "Sakura could still come and help us."

Kurogane privately thought that this was even less likely than Jack Skellington coming to their rescue, but with Syaoran there he just didn't have the heart. He just didn't have the motivation. The three midgets in costumes had stolen their weapons. The bug-sack never took its eyes off of them for more than a minute.

Nothing to do but wait for a plan…or pray for a miracle.


	14. The Princess and the Pumpkin King

"It's…sticky. Like jelly."

"I suppose so," said Jack, running a bony hand along the glowing green substance now wrapped around Sakura's arm. "But it's very dangerous, and very useful. It's called 'Soul Robber'. And I know it will be a great help against Oogie Boogie."

* * *

The two of them stood before the gate. Jack glanced down at Sakura. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded fervently. "Yes, yes! Let's go, Jack!"

Jack beamed, looking satisfied. "Sounds good! And while we're walking…I had a thought. A little trick the two of us might spring on Oogie Boogie."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Yes, yes! Please, teach me!"

They were through the gates now, out into the wild lands. Jack slipped one arm around Sakura's shoulder, and talked.

It was a long walk to the treehouse, and it took a while to force their way up the tree to the small wood cabin nestled in its dead branches. Sakura could see that Jack took a certain pleasure in tipping the three children one by one down the chute in their room. Sakura had to admit, it was a little hard to feel sorry for the three children when they had just spent the last ten minutes trying with reasonable success to throw them out of this room ten feet off the ground. The tight fire in her chest warmed as if in agreement.

After that, Jack stood aside and bowed. "Ladies first?"

Sakura nodded, and Jack assisted her into the chute. Feet first, her dress bunched up around her, Sakura slid slowly downwards. She felt Jack against her.

A trapdoor opened, and the two of them tumbled onto a hard, metal floor. The impact temporarily stunned Sakura, but she was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of a fake whistle.

"Wheet-whoo! See, Kuro-woof? I told you Sakura would come and rescue us!"

Jack landed on top of Sakura, but quickly clambered off. Sakura looked around hurriedly, and spotted the large iron cage suspended over a bit of a boiling red substance. Inside the cage, Fai was waving at her, and Syaoran was gripping the bar's and looking stunned. Kurogane hadn't reacted much, but he nodded tersely at her. In one hand, hanging outside the bars, he held Mokona.

"Hi, everyone!" cried Sakura happily.

"Just hang on a moment," said Jack, examining the cage critically. "We'll have you of there in a moment!"

_"I don't think so, Pumpkin King!"_

Sakura jumped, but Jack strode forward.

"Oogie Boogie, you have gone far too far!" he yelled. "Come out and face me!"

The monstrous sack materialized at the other end of the pit of lava. Striding forward, it let out a cackle. Sakura gasped. In one hand, it clutched the blades _Hien _and _Sohi_.

"Those don't belong to you!" she yelled, stamping her foot.

_"They do now!" _cried Oogie triumphantly. He swung his sword hand dangerous close to the cages, so close that Kurogane was forced to pull his arm back in a blur, and Fai lost a bit of his hood. _"So, you've finally come to play, Bone Daddy!"_

"I have come to take my friends back!" yelled Jack. He moved a little closer to Sakura, and she tensed, waiting for the signal.

_"Aw…"_ said Oogie Boogie, in mock despair and putting a hand to its forehead. _"Well that's too bad…"_

And then the lights came on, and Sakura saw the casino in its grizzly glory for the first time. Despite the tight fire in her chest, she was more than a little shaken. However, she was brought back to reality by three things.

One was the grip of the Soul Robber around her arm.

The second was Fai, calling down from the cage. "Don't worry, Sakura! It's actually a lot of fun!"

The third was Oogie Boogie, lumbering around the lava pit towards them.


	15. The Final Chorus

Okay...you liked the last musical chapter.I hope you enjoy this one!

By the way...never thought to include this, but here's a quick rundown on "Soul Robber" from what I remember in the game. It's a sticky green goo that wraps around the arm of the user. Mostly Jack swings it like a whip to strike enemies. It's mid-range. He can also use it to grab objects and pull them towards him, swing his way across gaps, or hit enemies...with other enemies. I personally think it's a sweet weapon.

* * *

"_Well, well, well! What have we here?"_

Jack turned to Sakura.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded.

"_Jack and a little girl! Ooh, I'm really scared!_

_This time you won't be slinking off, hahahahahaaaa!"_

Jack started moving around, away from Sakura around the other side of the lava pit. Sakura moved in the other direction.

"_You're jokin! You're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes!"_

Jack cut in.

"_I don't care, I'm serious! This time you won't get far!"_

Sakura's turn.

"_You took my friends and now we're going to make you pay!"_

And now they yelled at Oogie Boogie, together.

"_Give up and surrender now, this time we'll win the day!"_

Sakura struck with Soul Robber. It shot across the pit of lava to Oogie, where it hit the thing hard in the gut. Oogie staggered back, and Jack took his opportunity to shoot a fireball at it. But Oogie whirled, swiping the fireball away from him and lumbering towards Jack.

"Jack, swap!" yelled Sakura. She flung Soul Robber over the lava pit. Jack extended a wrist, and the weapon wrapped around it, leaving Sakura and joining him. Jack shot the thing out at Oogie Boogie, where it hit him hard across the face. Staggering back, Oogie merely laughed.

_"Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand!_

_You'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man!"_

Now Fai cut across the monster.

_"But don't you worry, Sakura, I know you're very strong!_

_Make this be the last time that he sings that Boogie Song!"_

The bats went into their chorus. Oogie scowled threateningly up at Fai, who waved. Oogie Boogie was currently battling with Jack, swiping at him with _Hien _and _Sohi_. Jack was holding his own rather well with Soul Robber, but Sakura ran across the pit to his aid. "Jack, swap!"

Jack swung Soul Robber, and it wrapped around Sakura's wrist in time for Sakura to swipe at Oogie Boogie's back. At the same time, Jack shot a fireball at Oogie's front.

"_Woah-oh! __Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Oh-ohohoh!_

_Woah-oh…he's the Oogie Boogie Man!"_

Sakura backed up as Oogie advanced on her. She let out a little yelp as the roulette wheel started to spin and the cards came up, and actually heard Fai cry out in surprise almost at the same time.

Jack was trapped on the banks while she dueled with Oogie, who laughed.

"_Well I'd been feeling antsy and I'd nothin' much to do!_

_But now looks like I'm gonna get some snake and spider stew!_

_And do you know the one thing that would make it work so nice?_

_A bunch of worthless humans oughtta add a little spce!"_

He threw a lever on the floor, and then he snapped it off.

To Sakura's horror, the cage holding her friends started to descend towards the lava pit beneath them. Mokona let out a squeak of terror, leapt from Kurogane's hands, and gripped the chain above the cage. Kurogane swore and immediately set to work organizing the other two to rock the cage out of the path of the lava.

"_Woah-oh! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh! Oh-ohohoh!_

_Woah-oh…he's the Oogie Boogie man!"_

Casting a desperate glance to her right, Sakura saw that Jack was trying to fight off the fluorescent bats that had appeared from the ceiling while avoiding getting squashed by a couple of overlarge dice now making circuits of the floor.

She was on her own.

"_Stop this now or I will push you_

_in your special stew!_

_Those are my friends you're threatening_

_and I won't let you hurt them!"_

She swatted Soul Robber, but he held up _Hien_ to block it. He avoided the blow, but Soul Robber wrapped around the blade and actually ended up pulling it away from the monster and back into Sakura's hands. She fumbled a bit; she'd never held a sword before and it was _heavy_.

Oogie Boogie laughed at the sight of her straining to hold up a single sword, even as she gripped it with both hands.

"_You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_Will someone shut this girl up 'cause_

_I'm drownin' in my tears!_

_You're funny! I'm laughin'! You really are too much!"_

He raised _Sohi_ threateningly.

"_And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff."_

Sakura couldn't stop her voice from trembling. She was alone, and time was running out. "What are you going to do?"

Oogie leered at her as he advanced.

"_I'm gonna do the best I can!"_

Sakura tried to raise _Hien_, but he swiped at her with _Sohi_ and knocked it from her grasp. It spun into the darkness. She swung Soul Robber wildly, but Oogie saw her coming and stepped out of the way. The green goo hit the ceiling and stuck there, and she had to yank it back before it would return to her.

"Sakura!" cried Fai suddenly. "Swap!"

"What!" cried Sakura desperately.

"Swap!" called Fai again, gripping the bars.

If she gave Soul Robber to Fai, she'd be defenseless. Against a massive bag of bugs. With a sword.

But she did so anyway, flinging Soul Robber up towards Fai. The magician extended a hand to catch the goo, which wrapped around his wrist. He flung it back towards the ceiling as the cage swung the other way.

Soul Robber stuck to the ceiling, and actually pulled Fai and the entire cage back towards it. The force of the tug snapped the chain and sent the cage and its monstrous occupants tumbling towards the floor. Mokona clung to the trailing chain, cheering.

Fai straightened up, dusting himself off, his bones glimmering in the light of the casino. Syaoran and Kurogane rose up behind him like vengeful ghosts.

Fai grinned, and took over the song.

"_Meeeeooooow! The sound of breaking bars to me is music in the air!_

_Because I think that means we've won, although you might not care._

_Now it's been fun, Mr. Oogie, but now it's got to stop._

_You're going to stay, we're going to leave, right back up to the top!"_

Oogie Boogie heard the click of Jack's feet on the metal floor just in time, and dodged as Jack swung _Hien_. Jack swatted _Sohi _out of his enemy's grip, and Kurogane leaped to catch it.

Jack looked enraged.

"_Don't you try to reason with him, he's gone beyond forgiveness now!"_

They all advanced, even the weaponless Syaoran and Sakura, pushing Oogie back towards the edge of the pit.

To Sakura's astonishment, Oogie laughed.

"_Oh brother! You're somethin'! You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending the position that you're in!_

_It's over! You're finished! This just ain't like before!_

_Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie, and you…"_

Kurogane slashed. And his slash struck true, ripping the sack of bugs from top to bottom.

"…are done," he finished flatly. He regarded the wriggling bugs with some disgust. "White pork bun, are you _positive_?"

"Yes!" said Mokona firmly. "Mokona is very positive!"

Kurogane made a face, but plunged his arm into the wriggling, teeming mass of bugs inside the sack.


	16. Oogie's Secret

Immediately, Oogie let out a roar of anger, and Kurogane winced as the bugs swarmed over his arm, biting him. But, with an all-mighty effort, he yanked something free. It was white, and glowed, and sat in the palm of his hand.

"My feather!" gasped Sakura.

Fai made a face. "Yuck."

Jack stepped forward and kicked Oogie Boogie into the pit. Rather than one cry of pain, there were several from the bugs inside the sack. Sakura winced at the tinny screams of agony, but Jack and Kurogane calmly went to work sweeping the last of the bugs in after their host.

"Oh, by the way," said Kurogane, flicking a large green grasshopper in to finish the job. "Sorry about messing up the song."

Fai smiled. "It's okay, Kuro-tan!"

Mokona, perched on Syaoran's head, brandished the feather. "Mokona found the feather!"

"Hey!" barked Kurogane, grabbing Mokona by the ears. "_I'm _the one who pulled it out! I didn't see you sticking your paws in a mass of insects!"

Fai, grinning, reached out and tugged the feather out from between them and handed it to Syaoran. "Kuro-pipi's jealous! He doesn't want anyone else to take credit for helping Sakura!"

Syaoran smiled nervously and held out the feather. "Here…here you are, princess."

Sakura beamed at him, then took the feather and took it into herself. Immediately, she began to feel drowsy. She was so, so tired.

Fai caught her as she started to list, but Sakura only smiled tiredly at all of her friends.

"I was good, wasn't I?" she asked. "I mean…I was brave?"

Syaoran nodded vigorously, and even Kurogane gave a faintly committal jerk of the head. Mokona punched the air. "Sakura was great!"

Sakura nodded slowly. "That's…that's good…I'm glad all of you are safe…" she looked at Jack. "Oh, and please thank Miss Zeldaborne and Miss Hilgamine. For the potion. It really made me feel braver."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, dear. Sakura...that _was_ a potion to help you feel braver. ButI never told you that itwas actually a potion to instill extra ferocity in werewolves! Goes over very well on Halloween nights. Ah..." He looked around as the head's of Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane and swiveled to face him. "It was perfectly safe for human consumption! And it will encourage the growth of healthy fur..."

Right at that moment, as Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane stared at Jack in utter disbelief, Sakura knew that even if she hadn't just absorbed one of her feathers she would have fainted right then and there.

* * *

"All right!" said Kurogane, staring at his hand. "Finally!"

He could feel the fur covering his body starting to retract, and his fingers were visibly lengthening as his fingernails shrunk. His hands and mouth and teeth ached as the bones changed themselves, but he was pleased that he would soon have his proper body back.

Mokona did not share his sentiments. Perching on Fai's head as the group trudged back towards Halloween Town by the light of the moon, it stared sadly at its paws as its normal white fur reasserted itself. "Mokona will miss being a creature of the night," it said sadly.

Fai reached up and patted Mokona on the head. "It's okay, Mokona!" he said brightly. "You're not as cute when you don't look like a giant marshmallow!" He plucked Mokona off his head and hugged it like a stuffed animal.

Jack watched the scene slightly sadly. Mokona was a really good…thing, the way it chose to remain cute just for the benefit of its friends. If it were Jack, he would have done all he could to _not _look so fluffy. His respect for the creature grew.

Sakura stirred sleepily on Kurogane's back, and half opened her eyes. "Syaoran?" she asked blearily.

"Yes, princess?" asked Syaoran.

"Where are we?"

"Why, we're almost back to Halloween Town!" said Jack happily. "I'm sure everyone will be most pleased that you are safe!"

Sakura smiled. "That's good."

"But we'll need to be going soon," said Syaoran hurriedly.

"Aw," said Fai dejectedly. "But I like it here! It's so much fun!"

Kurogane scowled at Fai, who held up his hands innocently. "Of course I don't want to stay!" he said, smiling cheerfully. "But…well, we didn't even get to sing!"

"_You_wouldn't stop singing!" said Kurogane accusingly.

"Not_that _song," said Fai, making a face and placing Mokona back on his head. "The Halloween Town song! You remember, Kuro-ni! _This is Halloween, this is Halloween…"_

"Ah, yes!" said Jack. "Our wonderful anthem!"

"Yes!" said Fai, pretending to pout. "I liked that song! I want to hear it again before we go!"

Sakura smiled tiredly at her friends…and then a thought occurred to her.

"Syaoran?" she asked.

"Yes, princess?" asked Syaoran glancing at her.

"I…I was just thinking…"

She told them her idea. When she did, Fai applauded, Syaoran smiled, Mokona cheered, and Kurogane sighed.

"That sounds like fun!" said Fai happily.

"Let's do it!" said Mokona

"I don't see why not," said Syaoran.

"Whatever," said Kurogane.

"What? What?" asked Jack eagerly. "Come on, don't leave me out! What's the big idea?"

Sakura told him, too. When she did, Jack let out a cackle.

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" he declared. "What a splendidly horrible idea! Ahahaha! Yes! Let's do it!"


	17. This is Halloween, Tsubasa Style

Here it is, folks! The final chapter!

* * *

The moon rose over Halloween Town…

…and, from the graveyard, someone hidden in the shadows started to sing…

"_Boys and girls of every age…"_

Another person took up the tune…

"_Would you like to see something strange?"_

A skeleton sitting on a tombstone, half concealed in the darkness, smiled slyly. _"Come with us and you will see…"_ sang Fai._"In our town of Halloween…"_

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna_

_DIE OF FRIGHT!_

_It's our town! Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween…"_

Something, crouched under a bench, attempted to growl...and failed. _"I am the one hiding under your bed!" _chirped Mokona. _"Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!"_

_"I am the one hiding under your stairs!" _hissed the stair monster._"Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!"_

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

The Vampire Brothers rose from their caskets and, in perfect harmony, sang _"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

Another vampire sprung onto the pathway wall and, outlined against the full moon, struck a pose. _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" _laughed Syaoran, and pointed. _"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you will…"_

_"SCREAM!"_ shrieked Mokona, bursting out of the trashcan, followed by the werewolf. Together, they continued into the next chorus.

"_This is Halloween! _

_Red 'n black, slimy green!_

_Are you scared?_

_Well that's just fine!"_

A witch, sharing her broomstick with a ghost, shot up from the buildings and flew over the town. _"Say it once! Say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice!_" sang Sakura and the witch at the tops of their lungs. _"Ride with the moon in the dead of night!"_

_"Everybody scream! Everybody scream!" _shrieked the hanging tree.

_"In our town of Halloween…" _crooned the hanging men.

_"I am the clown with the tear away face!" _sang the Gatekeeper. Then, tearing off his face, he continued in a voice like thunder._**"Here in a flash and gone without a trace!"**_

Syaoran's voice, seemingly from nowhere, went on: _"I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'."_

_"I am the wind blowing through your hair!" _sang Sakura, her voice whispery.

A shadow, appearing against the moon, resolved itself into Fai. _"I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!"_

The Corpse Children, by the fountain, took a deep breath. _"Tender lumplings everywhere!"_

Kurogane jumped out from the shadows with a snarl, sending the children scurrying away. _"Life's no fun without a good scare!"_ he laughed.

_"That's our job, but we're not mean_," crooned the Corpse Parents reproachfully as they rescued their children. _"In our town of Halloween…"_

_"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"_ sang Sally and Sakura together.

Fai, who suddenly found himself alone, looked around blankly. Then he heard the next verse, sung by Mokona…

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back!_

_He'll scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin!"_

Fai unfortunately missed half of the last line, due to the bone rattling shriek from just behind him. He _did_ jump, up onto the nearby fountain, and turned to see Jack Skellington, who waved and shooed him off the fountain. The citizens of Halloween Town and their guests all erupted into the square…

"_This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"_

Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Fai all grouped around Jack, right and left, and bowed flamboyantly, in unison. _"Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch!" _they cried. _"Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!"_

It seemed to Jack, as he let out another ear-splitting cackle, which was met with cheers from the crowd, that his new friends seemed…not quite there. They appeared to be…fading. Turning into smoke...he saw Mokona, behind the fountain, with its mouth wide open. The creature was inhaling dramatically, creating a strange wind. But there were so many strange winds in Halloween Town that none of the others were noticing.

As he watched, Sakura waved and whispered "Happy Halloween".

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_

"Farewell, my friends," said Jack, bowing to them. "Please, do come back for next Halloween. It'll be a scare to remember!"

"I'm afraid we can't guarantee that," said Syaoran, shaking his head.

"_In this town we call home!_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song!"_

"Well, no need!" said Jack, putting his hands on his hips. "For I am Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King! Wherever there is a shadow in the night, wherever there is a noise with no source, just you remember that I'm keeping an eye on you!"

Fai chuckled. "We will," he said.

"Thank you very much," said Sakura, shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure, Pumpkin King. Goodbye…"

A strange, magic circle appeared in the air, and the people of Halloween Town gasped. Syaoran, Sakura,Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona waved to them all. Over the wind, Jack thought he heard a call of: "Happy Halloween!"

And then, they vanished.

"_La, la-la, la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la, la-la…"_

The End 

* * *

Well...the end! Let's see...I'd like to thank the following:

Lonely Kitty

Devil-neko-onee-chan

Basuki

SilverKleptoFox

Vanus Empty

Angelic Faith

Tsubasa Freak

Celeris

Thanks for the reviews, everybody! They're what I thrive off of! Seriously, I couldn't believe some of you reviewd every single chapter! _(cat-face)_ I feel so loved!

Also, thanks to Totto-chan for waiting two bloody years for this story. Hope you liked!

_...(bows)_


End file.
